Not Bad For A Start
by FireWater0712
Summary: Sakuno was depressed after being rejected by Ryoma. Tezuka found her attempting suicide ? First fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading it.. TezukaSakuno. I do not own POT! COMPLETE!
1. Wallowing in Rejection

**Not Bad for a Start **

Summary: Sakuno was depressed after being dumped by Ryoma. Tezuka saw her committing attempted suicide. (?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Rating: K+ Tezuka/Sakuno created: December 7, 2007; 5:30 p.m.

Chapter 1: Wallowing in Rejection

Throwing pebbles into the waters, Sakuno can't help but feel inferior after being rejected by Ryoma.

She knew it beforehand that it would be a big NO before she tried. But still, she tried. And he denied.

She had shed enough tears for him and was too tired from all the following and cheering. Enough is enough. This would be the day that she would try to rid all of her feelings to Ryoma. It would be difficult but she would do it until she would be able to erase her completely from her heart.

After wiping her things, she started gathering her things and walked towards the pavement.

That was when she heard a distant, wailing sound of a crying animal.

Turning around, she saw a little, brown puppy being carried by the rapid stream. She immediately dropped all of her things, removed her shoes and socks and dived straight into it.

Tezuka was walking along the bridge in his usual shortcut route on his way home deeply immersed in thought. He continued walking when something caught his peripheral vision. When he glanced to see what it is, he was utterly shocked to find a girl trudging along the waters and was already neck deep in it. Worst, she seemed to be wearing a girl's Seigaku uniform and as seeing that nobody was around, he immediately felt the responsibility fall upon him.

end

Please review! It's my first time to write a fic!


	2. Bbuchou!

**Not Bad for a Start **

Summary: Sakuno was depressed after being dumped by Ryoma. Tezuka saw her committing attempted suicide. (?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Rating: K+ Tezuka/Sakuno created: December 7, 2007; 5:30 p.m.

Chapter 2: Buchou?!

"Ryuuzaki, wake up. Wake up," Tezuka nudged the girl's shoulders who remained unconscious. What would Coach Ryuuzaki say if he failed to revive her? He had no choice but to apply the CPR technique.

Placing both hands over her chest as he applied external cardiac compressions. He felt a pulse but she was still not breathing. He inwardly cursed himself as he decided to apply mouth-to-mouth resuscitation in a desperate attempt to revive her. He tilted her head back and pinched her nostrils closed and placedhis mouth over hers as he give two rescue breaths. He waited to see any reaction and continued blowing air into her mouth until she made a weak move.

"Ryuuzaki," he felt relieved as her eyesw opened and darted to him. Tezuka helped her move to sit as she coughed out some water.

"What happened?" She turned to ask the person beside her and nearly died in shock as she saw none other than the Kunimitsu Tezuka, Captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club sitting a few inches away from her, topless and wet all over. "B-BUCHOU?!"

end


	3. I Am Not A Peeping Tom

Sorry for the late update! I've become quite busy and I'm really writing the stories in a hurry.

Chapter 3: I Am Not A Peeping Tom 

After a short tirade of scoldings, Tezuka offered his home for her to stay since it was near. He also told her that he would phone Coach Ryuuzaki to fetch her immediately.

"Just stay here for a while. I'll call Coach Ryuuzaki," Tezuka said before closing the door.

Sakuno was left around the room to wander on her own. She turned on the heater and sat on a nearby chair as she rubbed her palms together. She gave out a short sneeze followed by another one and hopefully wished for her grandmother to arrive soon.

A while ago as she entered Tezuka's house, she was surprised to find it quite empty. She wanted to ask him but refrained herself from doing so. She just remembered that she had just been showered by lots of shouts and scoldings.

"I guess this is a guest's room," she said to herself as she noticed the bare walls with paintings. She let out a sneeze again.

"I suppose I have to change my clothes or else I'll catch flu," she thought worriedly. Rummaging through her backpack, she found her P.E. uniform which she had just earlier that day on their gymnastics class.

Slowly, she began changing her clothes and when she was about to put on her T-shirt, the door burst out open.

"Ryuuzaki, I'll already called –," Tezuka was not able to complete his sentence as the two of them stared into one another.

A split second of silence ensued between them.

Then Sakuno gave out an ear-splitting scream as she ducked under the bed.

Tezuka darted outside the room at once. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead and he wiped them profusely with his handkerchief.

"Of course that was an accident," he said to himself. Besides, she was too young for him, he argued. The poor girl was obviously embarrassed. What would she think of him?

A peeping Tom?

Certainly not! He was a man raised to be respectful at all times.

But what if Coach Ryuuzaki hears this? He would surely lose his position as the CAPTAIN OF Seigaku Tennis Club, a name and reputation, which he had taken care of.

The best thing he could think of was to talk to her at least.

"Ryuuzaki," Tezuka spoke in a clear voice that he hoped would reach the girl's ears even though she was still hiding under the bed.

Sakuno turned scarlet as she heard him call her name. "Y-yes, buchou?"

"Coach Ryuuzaki would be fetching you early in the morning. She's in a meeting right now and wouldn't arrive till tomorrow."

'H-hai," Sakuno replied in a small voice.

"And Ryuuzaki," Tezuka took a deep sigh.

Sakuno felt like she wanted to be buried alive in embarrassment on what he said next.

"Next time, lock the door."


	4. Mishaps and Misconceptions

Sorry for the late update!

I'm quite busy with my studies but I do love writing short stories.

**Chapter 4: Mishaps and Misconceptions**

Sakuno paced around the room, wriggling her hands in frustration.

"I really have to pee," she thought despairingly. She just felt like that her urinary bladder was about to burst. She might have drunk some water when she nearly drowned.

"But I don't even know where the comfort room is," she thought. She just can't bring herself to ask Tezuka, she was still painfully embarrassed for what happened earlier. She might just die in embarrassment if they face one another.

-

-

-

"Tezuka, sorry if I have – I mean "we" have to barge in at your house at this time of the night," Oishi said as he talked to Tezuka who have a not-so-hospitable look on his face.

"Buchou's house is quite big, ne?" Momoshiro gaped in awe as he sprouted form behind Oishi.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Kikumaru affirmed.

"Eiji! Momo! Shut up!" Oishi reprimanded the two overenthusiastic tennis players.

"What is your business?" Tezuka asked straightforwardly. Of all days, he thought annoyingly.

"Erm, we really have to discuss on our next opponents, you see," Oishi trailed quite abashed by Tezuka's cold frankness. "Coach Ryuuzaki just told me yesterday that we should be prepared. She would not be able to supervise us because she has lots of things to do."

"I see," Tezuka said without any emotion. He turned back and walked inside while the rest followed.

-

-

-

Sakuno gave a sigh of relief as she closed the door of the comfort room. A while ago, when she could not contain it anymore, she scampered outside the room and tried every door she could lay her hands off, in her desperate search for comfort room.

As she gazed around the darkened hallway, she just recalled that she forgot where her room is.

"Never mind. I guess I just have to retrace my steps," she said as she tiptoed across the wooden flooring.

-

-

-

"Look at all the foodstuff inside!" Momoshiro exclaimed delightfully as he took a peek inside the refrigerator. "One wouldn't hurt, right?" he said to himself as grabbed a piece of muffin and started to gobble it.

"Momo, what exactly are you doing?" Kikumaru asked.

"Eating, can't you see?"

"Y-you're STEALING," Kikumaru whispered in a heavy voice. "Give that back!"

"But I've already eaten half of it and besides…" Momoshiro did not finish his sentence as he scurried away from his senpai.

"Hey!" Kukumaru called off as he sprinted after him.

-

-

-

"Is it left or right?" Sakuno asked herself with beads of perspiration starting to form on her forehead. Why does Tezuka-buchou's house have to be this large?

"I guess it's left," she supposed after some seconds of contemplating. Then, she ran silently careful not to make any noise.

Dashing along the gloomy corridor, she didn't notice Momoshiro and Kikumaru who were running towards her direction.

And inevitably, they collided with one another which resulted in a loud crash and a deafening shrill.

The clamor made Tezuka and Oishi stopped their discussion and rushed to the source of chaos. Tezuka turned on the lights as he took notice of the scene before him.

Kikumaru fell stop Momoshiro, who in turn, tumbled upon Sakuno. Without more ado, he helped pull the young girl from the crushing weight of the two tennis players. He just didn't know how she ended up being here at the hallway while he instructed her to remain inside the room.

"S-senpais?" Sakuno asked astonishingly at the two.

"Ryuuzaki?!" Momo and Eiji cried in unison in an astounded manner

"What are you doing here?!" Momo asked his eyes as big as saucers.

"Why is your hair damp? Had you just taken a shower?" Kikumaru inquired, his imagination zooming into exaggeration.

"Do you live here? Do you sleep here?" Momo asked simultaneously.

Do you have any relationship with the Captain?"

"We thought you like Echizen!" Oishi exclaimed who was also quite shocked.

"When have you started living together?" Kikumaru queried enthusiastically, bouncing up and down like a TV reported who just caught an ambush interview with the juiciest gossip ever. "Do you-"

Tezuka cleared his throat and they all fell silent. It took him just plain fifteen minutes to explain everything upon the three.

None of the three said anything as they left prematurely and from the looks of their captain, any leaks on what they saw tonight would surely earn them more than a hundred laps.

**end**

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it.. Please send more..

I hope you like the story..

Just send any comments, suggestions or criticisms..


	5. Start of Something New

Sorry for the late update!

I've been quite busy for the past few weeks..

My next story would be a Naruto fic specifically a SasuSaku fic!

Criticisms are more than welcome!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: To See What I Shouldn't See

As they ate in silence, Tezuka noticed of her pale color.

"Ryuuzaki,"

Sakuno brought her eyes to him but immediately looked down as she felt the warm heat creeping to her face.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay, buchou." She suddenly felt cold as if the temperature around her had taken a sudden plunge. Her head felt heavy and her vision was swerving.

She suddenly stood up and brought her dishes.

"Leave that and go to your room," Tezuka ordered.

"No, I can and I want to help," she replied weakly. The dishes trembled beneath her hold which immediately caught Tezuka's gaze.

"Ryuuzaki," now his voice was louder and more authorative.

"Okay," she said meekly. "Arigatou, Tezu-," she was not able to complete her sentence as she fell unconscious.

Thanks to his fast reflexes, Tezuka was able to catch her just in time before she hit the floor scattered with broken bowls and plates.

She has fever, he thought worriedly. He scooped her to his arms and carried her to her room. Depositing her on the bed, he covered her with a thick blanket to minimize her shivering.

What a troublesome girl, he thought to himself and just smiled for all what's happening.

He checked her temperature every 15 minutes and applied wet washcloth on her forehead. If her fever doesn't lower down until tomorrow morning before Coach Ryuuzaki arrives, he's dead meat for sure.

He stayed beside her throughout the night.

-

-

-

Sakuno stirred and slowly opened her eyes to find someone sleeping at the bedside table.

Tezuka-buchou.

He fell asleep while watching her all night, she thought guiltily.

She noticed that he looked less formidable when he was sleeping. She edged herself closer to him and without thinking of her actions, she removed his eyeglasses little by little.

"He's really handsome," she blushed to herself.

-

-

Sakuno changed back to her school uniform which she had washed the previous day. Her grandmother would be arriving soon to fetch her. She was glad but somehow, deep in her heart, she wanted to stay longer.

Ten minutes had passed and the breakfast she had just prepared was getting cold.

She went to look for Tezuka and stumbled upon a spacious room.

"This must be his room," she found his room neat and orderly, you couldn't find a single trash inside.

Seeing that he was not there, she was about to leave when a door to her far left unexpectedly opened and she froze.

Tezuka just got out from taking a shower. He looked like a god with his toned, muscular body he got from constant tennis playing and gave the impression of being an Adonis of Greek mythology.

She was quite dumbstruck and stood rooted on the spot until Tezuka shook her out of reverie. "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing on my room?"

She was transported back to reality and blushed deeply as she stuttered a series of apologies before scampering away.

Being clumsy, she bumped her head on the door and fell flat to her butt. Tezuka tried to help the discomforted girl but she was too tensed and disoriented that when he was about to offer out his hand to pull her, she pulled something else.

Not his hand but the towel covering him from waist down.

Sakuno had never screamed louder than ever.

-

-

-

"Good heavens! If Tezuka hadn't found you, what could have happened to you?!" Coach Ryuuzaki remarked.

"Have you thanked him already?" She asked. "Well, I'm going to put your things first at the car and just follow, alright?"

"But Grandma-" Sakuno protested but her grandma has already left for the car.'

The two were left facing each other.

"Err, thank you buchou for saving my life," Sakuno said looking down.

Tezuka just nodded.

An excruciating ten seconds passed between them.

"And I'm really, really sorry for all the troubles I've caused," she said turning red upon recalling what had just happened that morning.

Unbelievably, a short smile crossed his face. "Forget it."

Sakuno looked into him incredulously and grinned shyly as she fought for the flush creeping on her face.

"Goodbye, Tezuka-buchou," she bowed and turned around to leave.

Before getting inside the waiting car, she waved at him and gave out a big smile, "See you at school, Tezuka-kun."

After that she went inside the car and disappeared behind the tinted glass windows.

After the car had left, Tezuka couldn't help but smile to himself at the young brunette's last words.

Tezuka-kun? Hmmm, not bad for a start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END OF STORY xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you like it!**

**Please read my next SasuSaku fic..**

**I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS!!!**

**chengaloo :** it's nice. maybe you could write a sequel on this story. I'm looking forward to it!

08-03-13  
ch 5,

**firedragongirl :**XD This was so cute! XD Surprisingly, I don't mind this pairing. I think it's only because there really aren't any other girls in the school, and well, I don't like how she likes Echizen. :/ Her liking Tezuka is so much better. XD Please type more like this please

08-03-08  
ch 5,

**rikkaigakucrazygur**l : aww...

"Being clumsy, she bumped her head on the door and fell flat to her butt. Tezuka tried to help the discomforted girl but she was too tensed and disoriented that when he was about to offer out his hand to pull her, she pulled something else.

Not his hand but the towel covering him from waist down.

Sakuno had never screamed louder than ever."

i laughed my butt off reading these lines!

08-02-28

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**As for the sequel, I'm still thinking about it.. I guess its better to leave the story at that point.. I dunno yet, perhaps, when an idea strucks me again I would be writing a sequel..**


End file.
